


Hello, Nerd

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, College!AU, Confessions, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Markjin, but not really yknow, college party boys, jaebum knows whats up, jinyoung the tutor, jjp are best friends, mark enjoys teasing Jinyoung, mark is a playboy, wonpil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung was a nerd and Mark is a college party boy that can’t seem to stop teasing Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i waited for you, i forgot to call,Most of the time you are annoying but right now i can do with annoying

“Read these pages and I’ll quiz you in an hour” Jinyoung barked, trying to maintain the strict facade he had worked on for at least a few hours before Mark had came to join him. Mark was a senior, who had failed Korean History two times and was in desperate need of help for his third attempt. When the news that Jinyoung had been paired to tutor Mark this semester had arrived, he was at wits ends.

One thing for sure, Mark was not exactly the studious type. Mark Tuan was infamous for wrecking havoc in frat parties and throwing outrageous parties at Jackson’s house. So he had a reputation that Jinyoung would rather not mix with.

Another problem was that Jinyoung knew Mark through Jaebum and every time they meet at that random lunch together or when he passes Jaebum’s class in the hallways, the first thing that leaves Mark Tuan’s mouth is always:

“Hello, nerd” Mark said rolling his eyes as he took a seat next to Jinyoung. He looked at the pages Jinyoung had pointed to him and sighed. “Can’t we take it easy today?”

Jinyoung grunted, trying his best to keep a straight face. Mark could try to charm his way out of this one but Jinyoung simply won’t give in. “Read it. Talk to me in an hour”

Jinyoung could see Mark pout from the corner of his eyes. He mouths a _I hate you_ and Jinyoung smiled in victory because surprise, surprise, he hated Mark too.

-o0o-

“Didn’t you have some sort of crush on him in first year?” Jaebum said on some random walk to the cafeteria. Jinyoung looked at him with the most scandalized look he could pull before fastening his step.

“That was before I realized he was such an playboy”

Jaebum smirked. “He really isn’t mean, y’know. He just enjoys teasing you”

“Shut up, Jaebum”

-o0o-

Jinyoung stared at the text on his phone and frowned. Usually he just ignored party invitations before he could even read the full details. But Mark had insisted he came after their tutor session today and Jinyoung has the words Mark had said replaying in his mind like a broken record.

_“It would mean a lot to me if you came”_

_“I don’t go to parties”_

_“Well, if you don’t show up, I won’t show up to the library every Tuesday” Mark said, cockily raising his right eyebrow. “Your precious teacher won’t give you those extra credits you don’t really need and I won’t ever graduate”_

Jinyoung’s frown deepened staring at the address Mark had sent him. He really didn’t like going to parties. It was rowdy and he barely knew anyone. It irked him that they even called such an event socializing when all you get to know is the bottom of a toilet bowl or the taste of alcohol on someone else’s mouth.

_Ugh, disgusting._

Jinyoung scrolled his instagram and double tapping on a few photos that he felt pleased him. Then he stumbled on Mark’s post.

_Stocking up for tonight! Be there or be square!_

It was a picture of him holding up two bottles of alcohol with a girl leaning into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He felt his heart sink. Mark would be making out with that girl at tonight’s party and a big part of him just wants to vomit his lunch.

It’s really none of his business and he really should feel so hurt at that stupid post but just the thought of Mark kissing someone else made his heart drop. He is not jealous. He was just super disgusted by the thought. He _swears._

“So are you coming with me to the party?” Bambam, his roommate, asked. Bambam was half way ready for the party. Jinyoung watched Bambam dab his face with make up for a moment before finally getting out of his cocoon of blankets.

“Wait for me. I’m coming”

-o0o-

“Where were you? I was waiting for you!” Mark cooed and Jinyoung held his breath. The stench of alcohol in Mark’s breath was suffocating him. Jinyoung was balancing himself as Mark draped his arms around his shoulders, pushing most of his weight on Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to call, _mom”_ Jinyoung mocked exaggeratingly rolling his eyes.

“Ouch, I thought I meant something to you”

“You wish” _it was true and it probably is._

-o0o-

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUSH WONPIL ON THE FLOOR?” Jinyoung shouted the general direction of Mark. They were in Mark’s room. At least Jinyoung thinks it’s Mark’s room. Mark looked at him with large round eyes and a huge pout that only made Jinyoung feel like he should stab himself with a knife for thinking Mark looked damn cute. Probably, it was the alcohol in his system. _Blame it on the alcohol._

“I was having a decent conversation” Jinyoung’s anger faltering and his voice somehow coming out small. _Damn his dumb cute pout!_

“Decent conversation?” It was Mark’s turn to shout. His arms raised in the air, taking steps closer to Jinyoung. “He was so close to you, he was practically licking your ear”

“He was trying to whisper to me. The music was too damn loud!” Jinyoung challenged but his steps somehow fell backwards instead of toward Mark. “It was personal anyway. He wouldn’t want other people hearing what he had to say”

“Sounds pretty indecent to me” Mark mocked. He had cornered Jinyoung to the wall. Jinyoung’s back hitting the wall with a small thud. Jinyoung stared right into Mark’s eyes, too angry to let Mark win the argument.

“If you must know, he was asking advice for his relationship. There was nothing indecent about it”

“So he wasn’t telling you nasty things he was going to do with you in bed?”

“What the fuck?”

Mark groaned. “Tell me he wasn’t” Mark’s voice so low it made Jinyoung’s finger tips tingle with excitement.

“What is it to you?” Jinyoung challenged, still not looking away from Mark; not even for a moment.

Mark’s eyes are glued on Jinyoung’s lips and for the first time that he had know Mark he had never been this close to the other. Just a tilt of Mark’s chin and their lips would meet. It all seemed to move in slow motion, the buzz of alcohol in Jinyoung’s mind making it harder for him to make decisions and the world seem to slow down. But then, Mark kissed him and suddenly he felt awake.

His eyes falling shut and a weak surprised yelp leaving his mouth which was only replaced by a moan when Mark let’s his hands roam, pulling his body closer, flushed against his own. Everything fell into place like it had been waiting to for centuries.

When they finally break apart, a smile plays on Jinyoung’s face. He’d been dreaming of kissing him since first year. (Don’t tell Jaebum)

“Why’d you kiss me?” Jinyoung panted, looking at Mark who was equally out of breath.

“Because I’m jealous” Mark whispered. His voice so small it made Jinyoung think he didn’t really say anything. But they were forehead to forehead, it was impossible for him to miss. “I’m jealous of everyone who gets your attention and I want it all to myself”

“Is that why you make it your mission to annoy the fuck out of me?”

“Oops” he smiled, cutely. It was hard to believe anything devious could ever come from this man. “Looks like I got caught”

They laugh and Jinyoung nuzzles his face into Mark’s neck.

“I’m sorry if I’m annoying. I just want a date and I’ll stop. I swear”

“Just one date?”

Mark groaned in protest but Jinyoung just laughed. He didn’t expect it to turn out this way.

_“_ _Most of the time you are pretty fucking annoying but right now, I can do with annoying”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess and i apologize... tell me what you think in the comments <3


End file.
